Rien de personnel
by JessSwann
Summary: OS Post AWE ... Will commence sa mission de convoyeur d'âme et se trouve très vite face à un homme qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir YAOI  !


**Bonjour à tous voici donc un OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours .. pour des raisons évidentes de rating je ne publierais ici que la version soft ... ceux qui veulent du plus croustillant peuvent trouver la version longue à bord de l'Empress (à condition d'être inscrit) et sur mon site ... (vois mon profil) en attendant bonne lecture**

**Rien de personnel…**

La bataille avait été rude, cela il le savait mais le tout nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'avait pas réalisé qu'il allait se trouver si rapidement face à une personne de sa connaissance. Cependant il était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, une des toutes premières âmes qu'il lui échoyait d'accompagner dans son dernier voyage était celle d'un homme qu'il jugeait responsable de son sort présent et qu'il aurait haï de tout son cœur si ce dernier s'était encore trouvé dans sa poitrine.

En face de lui, la bouche tordue dans un sourire désagréable, se trouvait celui qui avait longtemps considéré le Hollandais Volant comme le moyen de réaliser son rêve le plus cher mais qui soudainement réalisait que ce dernier avait été l'instrument de sa perte. Pénétrant dans la cabine et se tenant avec morgue devant celui qui s'y trouvait Cutler Beckett lança un regard désabusé autour de lui.

« - Vous voilà devenu Capitaine à la place de Jones, Turner. C'est un revirement de situation pour le moins… intéressant

- Et vous voilà mort Lord Beckett… Ce qui est non moins intéressant. Répliqua Will avec ironie.

- La délicieuse Miss Swann se trouve donc à nouveau sans fiancé… Voilà qui réjouit sans aucun doute notre ami commun. Persifla Beckett en réponse

- En effet, Elizabeth n'est plus ma fiancée mais ma femme. J'ai confiance en elle

Beckett accusa la nouvelle avant de reprendre avec un air narquois et en avançant vers son interlocuteur

- Oh… Et vous croyez donc avoir gagné Turner ? Mais vous vous trompez… Le grand vainqueur c'est Sparrow »

Refusant de se laisser intimidé ou troublé par le discours de son ennemi, William Turner resta campé sur ses positions, mais ne put cependant pas résister à la tentation de connaître la raison d'une telle affirmation

« - Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux

Beckett le contourna, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tout en s'approchant encore du jeune homme dont le corps touchait presque le sien

- Je veux dire Mr Turner qu'une fois vous à bord du Hollandais Volant, Sparrow a le champ libre pour séduire votre si charmante épouse. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver… Miss.. Pardon Madame Turner a toujours fait preuve d'une singulière affection pour ce pirate

Will trembla légèrement. Son ennemi venait précisément de mettre le doigt sur l'un des points qui le tourmentait secrètement mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre une contenance, Beckett enchaînait, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui

- Vous savez Turner, Jack et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances… Il ne fait jamais rien sans attendre une récompense en retour, ni rien qui ne soit méticuleusement calculé … Par exemple nous savons tout deux que c'est lui qui m'a mené à Shipwreck Cove

- Il vous a piégé !! » Lança Will d'un ton méprisant

Beckett eut une petite moue ironique et se pencha sur Will qu'il frôlait presque à présent , lentement, il souffla à son oreille d'une voix suave

« - Vous aussi…. Savez-vous ce qu'il avait demandé comme rétribution pour sa trahison ?

- Je ne sais pas .. Une amnistie permanente et le Pearl j'imagine..

- Non.. C'est _elle_ qu'il a demandé .. Et rien d'autre, juste que je le laisse partir avec elle… »

Will se retourna vivement, outré par ces propos qui faisaient si bien écho à ses craintes les plus secrètes

« - Je ne vous crois pas

- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est la vérité …Jack Sparrow aime les jolies femmes, principalement celles qui lui opposent une résistance.. Croyez moi Turner, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Affirma-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume. A ce propos .. Comment Elizabeth est elle devenue reine des pirates ? Avec l'aide de votre ami Jack peut être ? »

Will détourna brièvement le regard, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Beckett sûr à présent de contrôler la situation. Il reprit d'une voix basse

« - Ainsi donc c'est bien lui qui a fait d'elle une reine.. Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour la posséder.. Y compris à vous condamner à être prisonnier de ce navire, pendant que lui jouit de la liberté.. Et de votre femme. Lui qui ne jure que par sa liberté sacrifie la votre pour assouvir son désir d'elle. » Termina-t-il avec un petit rire méprisant

Will ne disait toujours rien , son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines à mesure que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jack avait déjà tenté une fois de le lier à ce navire, se pouvait il que Beckett ait raison ? Était il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur les buts de Jack ? Beckett se rapprocha encore de lui, sentant sa confusion, le forçant ainsi à reculer contre la paroi de la cabine avant de continuer presque sensuellement

« - Vous savez comment il procède Turner. D'abord… faire en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en lui en paraissant vous sauver la vie par exemple…Puis… se rendre indispensable pour l'aider à surmonter le manque, et ainsi, l'attirer, la séduire. Souffla-t-il de plus en plus bas, levant sa main libre pour caresser la joue de Will qui déglutit nerveusement. Posant sa main derrière sa nuque Beckett reprit d'une voix toujours plus caressante.

-Et puis tout doucement.. S'approcher, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, avant de les prendre comme ceci » Finit il en joignant le geste à la parole, surprenant le jeune homme qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Will ne songea même pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre homme qui dévorait sa bouche en collant son corps contre le sien. Il se laissait envahir par la sensation grisante d'être désiré, entrouvrant les lèvres pour permettre à la langue taquine qui les titillait de se frayer un passage… Mais à sa grande surprise Beckett recula et arbora de nouveau ce petit sourire cynique qu'il abhorrait tant et qui ressemblait à celui de Jack.

« - Vous voyez Turner, c'est tellement simple, tellement évident de ne pouvoir résister. Lui dit Beckett en effleurant son torse , suivant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait l'emplacement du cœur. Dix ans, William, dix ans de solitude à se demander ce qu'elle fait, où elle est… ce que Sparrow lui fait. De l'imaginer en train de le caresser… » Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et en reprenant ses lèvres avec exigence

Une fois qu'il eut exploré tout les méandres de la bouche de Will, amenant le jeune homme à se coller lascivement contre lui, Beckett se redressa lentement et arbora un sourire méprisant. Il laissa à peine le temps à Will de reprendre son souffle et une contenance avant de reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient interrompue

« - Vous avez compris ce qui allait se produire Turner ?

- Je… Bégaya Will

- Bien sommes nous bientôt arrivés à destination ? » Le coupa Beckett avec un bâillement non dissimulé.

Will le regarda un instant, l'air totalement perdu. C'est le moment que Beckett choisit pour enfoncer le clou

« - En vérité … je comprends Madame Turner … à côté de vous Sparrow est vraiment exceptionnel dans ce domaine … si elle vous abandonne pour lui ma foi …n'y voyez rien de personnel » Conclu-t-il en en sortant de la cabine du Hollandais Volant, le sourire aux lèvres savourant la douceur de la vengeance.

« Non, rien de personnel » Répéta-t-il à mi voix, le regard perdu vers l'horizon


End file.
